Cuento de Navidad
by Neishon
Summary: Esta es una adaptación del cuento de navidad de Dickens con los personajes de JKRowling. Espero les guste, son 5 capítulos. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

"**_CHRISTMAS CAROL"_**

"**_UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"_**

_Historia de Charles Dickens_

_Personajes de J.K.Rowling_

_Adaptado por Patricia Arce_

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL ESPECTRO DE BARTY**

Era un hermoso día de invierno, la noche anterior había nevado y ahora el tiempo estaba despejado y el terreno tenía una blanca cubierta de nieve. Los niños jugaban haciendo muñecos de nieve o ángeles en el suelo, algunos jóvenes cantaban villancicos en un esquina de la avenida principal, y el resto de gente se veía atareada con sus quehaceres o los últimos preparativos para la Navidad.

De pronto, todo se hizo silencio y apareció una figura vestida de negro, contrastando en gran medida con el blanco paisaje. Esta persona caminaba con paso firme y sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie más que a su propio camino.

- ¡Lord Voldemort! – Alguien había pronunciado ese temible nombre rompiendo el silencio. Todos los que se hallaban cerca contuvieron el aliento hasta que Lord Voldemort habló.

Voldemort: Lucius. ¿Qué sucede? – Y como si un hechizo hubiese sido roto todos volvieron a sus actividades, y la bulla de la ciudad se oyó de nuevo.

Lucius: ¿Cómo está ud. tío? Solo quería avisarle que Narcisa está preparando un exquisito festín de Navidad y queríamos invitarlo a compartir con nosotros.

Voldemort: Y me imagino que habrá pavo asado, ponche y pastel de frutas.

Lucius: ¡Pues claro! Sólo lo mejor para los mejores.

Voldemort: Entonces tú… ¡¿Quieres matarme!

Lucius (dando un salto que casi bate record olímpico): Nnn…no…cl…claro que no.

Voldemort: Y entonces ¿por qué crees que voy a aceptar ir a un festín que desborda en colesterol?

Lucius: Narcisa podría preparar algo vegetariano.

Voldemort: ¡Si no es con el colesterol es con la inanición! ¿Esperas que coma comida de conejos?

Lucius: Este… yo…

Voldemort: ¡No te molestes! Igual no pensaba ir.

Lucius (pensando): Qué indeciso, pero al menos me salvé de cambiar el menú.

Voldemort: Ya puedes irte.

Lucius: Lo que ud. mande, tío.

Voldemort: Y deja de decirme tío1 que no estoy tan viejo.

Lucius: Me refería a tío de parentela y no de jerga. La historia lo exige.

Voldemort: Está bien, te perdono porque así lo escribe la autora.

Lord Voldemort reemprendió su camino y se alejó de un asustado Lucius. Al fin se detuvo frente a un edificio antiguo en el cual se leía "Ryddle" al lado de un nombre tachado. Entró a su oficina, donde se hallaba Arthur Weasley, su más antiguo empleado, trabajando diligentemente.

Arthur: Lord Voldemort, buen día.

Voldemort: ¡Qué tiene de bueno! Detesto este día, toda la gente hace mucho alboroto en las calles y perturban la paz de esta ciudad.

Arthur: Pero hoy es Nochebuena, señor.

Voldemort: No me hables de festividades que solo sirven para desperdiciar el dinero.

Y diciendo esto se metió en su oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a un muy asustado Weasley.

Voldemort: Galeones de oro, sickles de plata, esos son para mí. Los knuts no sirven más que para la estúpida gente que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que inventar excusas para encontrar una forma de desperdiciar su dinero.

Y así terminó un día más de trabajo. Voldemort salió de su oficina.

Arthur: Lord Voldemort…este…yo quería…

Voldemort: ¡Habla de una buena vez!

Arthur: Yo quería preguntarle si…si mañana podía pasar Navidad con mi familia.

Voldemort: ¡Pero claro!

Arthur (con una gran sonrisa): ¿En serio?

Voldemort: ¿Pues a dónde pensabar ir después de salir de trabajar?

Arthur (con el alma en los pies): ¿Tr…traba…jar?

Voldemort: No habrás pensado que una estúpida fiesta nos va a impedir producir más ganancias ¿no?

Arthur (con mucho esfuerzo para evitar llorar): Nnooo. Como cree.

Voldemort: ¡Ah! Por cierto. Detesto tu cabello tan rojo. Espero que para mañana hayas usado un hechizo efectivo para cambiarte ese color horrendo que llevas en la cabeza.

Arthur: ¿Mi cabello? Cl…claro.

Voldemort: Nos vemos mañana puntualmente.

Arthur: Hasta mañana a las 7. (Pensando) y de ahí hasta las 9 de la noche, ¿a qué hora celebraré la Navidad?

Voldemort siguió su camino de regreso a casa tan serio como en la mañana.

Voldemort: Por fin en casa. Aquí podré librarme de tanto bullicio.

Entró en su casa y se sirvió un delicioso café caliente para sentarse luego en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea. De pronto sintió un ruido metálico, era como de cadenas arrastrándose.

- (una voz glacial) ¡Voldemort!

Voldemort (sacando su varita y apuntando al aire): ¿Quién anda ahí?

Barty Crouch Jr.: ¡Soy yo, tu socio, Barty Jr.!

Voldemort: Pero… yo no sabía que podías hacer horcruxes de ti, además ¿no fuiste "besado" por un dementor?.

Barty Jr. Fui besado, y no, aún no sé como hacer horcruxes. Soy un espíritu condenado ahora. Y he venido para advertirte que debes cambiar, no vaya a ser que termines arrastrando cadenas hasta que tu cuerpo sin alma muera por fin.

Voldemort: ¡A mí no me asustas!

Barty Jr. Voldemort, durante la noche vendrán 3 fantasmas a visitarte, y ojala que por tu bien los escuches. Esta es tu última oportunidad.

Y al decir esto último desapareció dejando todo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Voldemort se tranquilizó pensando que todo había sido producto del cansancio y se dirigió a su cuarto para ir a dormir.

1 Tío en Perú se utiliza también como una forma irrespetuosa de decir viejo a alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL PRIMERO DE LOS TRES ESPÍRITUS**

Voldemort se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando de pronto todas las luces se encendieron y su cuarto se inundó con un fuerte aroma a limón.

- ¡Scrooge!... ehem, digo… ¡Voldemort, despierta!

Voldemort: ¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¡¿Albus Dumbledore!

Dumbledore: En efecto.

Voldemort: ¿Pero qué haces TÚ aquí? ¡Tú moriste en el sexto libro!

Dumbledore: ¡Exacto! Y ahora soy el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada.

Voldemort: ¿Y te dieron el cargo porque ya estás pasado?

Dumbledore: ¡No te metas conmigo Tom! Y en realidad la autora me ofreció el papel del fantasma de la Navidad presente por ser tan alegre, pero como soy uno de los pocos que conoció tu pasado me dio este cargo.

Voldemort (sarcásticamente): Está bien, te creo.

Dumbledore: ¿Es acaso sarcasmo lo que noto en tu voz?

Voldemort (sarcásticamente): Nooo, claro que no. ¿Cómo crees?

Dumbledore: Bueno. Estoy aquí para mostrarte todo lo que fuiste y cómo eras antes.

Al decir esto sacó su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Voldemort.

Voldemort: ¿Pero qué haces?

Dumbledore no dijo nada y se limitó a sacar un hilito plateado de la sien de Voldemort mientras que con la otra mano sacaba una vasija de su túnica.

Voldemort: ¡Un pensadero!

Dumbledore: ¡Acertaste!

Y dicho esto depositó el recuerdo en el pensadero, tomó a Voldemort por el brazo e introdujo su mano libre en la plateada sustancia. En ese momento fueron arrastrados al interior.

Voldemort: ¿Por qué vinimos a la mañana del 24, no debíamos llegar más tarde?

Dumbledore: Parece que saqué el pensamiento un poco más largo de lo que planeé. Pero no te preocupes, si no pasa nada importante el tiempo va a ir más rápido.

Voldemort: Pero...

Dumbledore: ¡Mira! Ahí estás, es cuando aún eras Tom Ryddle.

Voldemort: No tenemos por qué presenciar esto, no es nada importante.

Dumbledore (ignorándolo por completo): Acerquémonos para ver y oír mejor.

Justo en ese momento apareció una joven de grandes gafas, con largas y delgadas extremidades que le daban un aire de araña.

Dumbledore: ¿Pero ella no es…?

Voldemort: ¡Nooo!

Dumbledore: Sí, es Sybill Trelawney.

Voldemort: ¿Te parece? No, no lo creo.

Dumbledore: Claro que es ella ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando salían juntos?

Voldemort: ¿Tú sabías?

Dumbledore: Su relación fue uno de esos secretos sabidos por todos.

Voldemort (en shock): ¿Todos lo sabían?

Dumbledore: Claro. Ahora silencio y escucha.

Tom: Sybill ¿cómo estás?

Sybill: Yo estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Tom: Yo muy bien. ¿Para qué querías verme?

Sybill: Bueno, hoy es Nochebuena y quería que fuéramos juntos al gran baile.

Tom: ¡Pamplinas! Tengo qué trabajar. Además ¿a quién le interesa un estúpido baile?

Sybill (con lágrimas en los ojos): ¿A mí tal vez?

Y al decir esto salió corriendo mientras cubría sus ojos para ocultar su llanto.

Voldemort: Yo la quería en verdad, pero en ese momento mi negocio estaba en pleno auge, no podía abandonarlo.

Dumbledore: ¿Pero sí a ella?

Voldemort: Desde esa Nochebuena nunca más descansé en Navidad.

Dumbledore (mirándolo por sobre sus lentes de media luna): Parece que elegiste la mejor opción. ¿O me equivoco?

Voldemort: No sé qué hubiese podido pasar si íbamos juntos al baile esa noche…

De pronto todo se disolvió y volvió a la realidad. Dumbledore ya no estaba por ningún lado y Voldemort se hallaba en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL SEGUNDO DE LOS TRES ESPÍRITUS**

Todo parecía haber sido un sueño y Voldemort rió como para deshacerse del recuerdo de aquello mientras volvía a acurrucarse en su cama.

- ¡Voldemort, aún no hemos terminado!

Voldemort casi se cae de la cama por el salto que dio del susto.

Voldemort: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Sirius: Yo, Sirius Black, interpretando al fantasma de la Navidad Presente. Pero basta de presentaciones que la noche es corta. Vamos a ver que pasa en estas Navidades.

De un solo jalón, Sirius se hizo de Voldemort y lo obligó a subir sobre el lomo de Buckbeack. En un dos por tres se encontraron volando sobre los techos de las casas en un leve sube y baja producido por el aletear del hipogrifo.

Finalmente se detuvieron junto a un gran ventanal. Voldemort analizó el lugar hasta que finalmente lo reconoció.

Voldemort: Ésta es la casa de Lucius, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Sirius (en tono sarcástico): Vinimos a que participes de una reunión de mortífagos, y yo, el padrino fantasma de Harry Potter, los he ayudado a mantener en secreto tan importante encuentro.

Voldemort: ¿El padrino fantasma de Harry Potter? ¿Esto es acaso una emboscada? ¿No se suponía que eras el fantasma de la Navidad Presente?

Sirius: Ya, ya Voldi. Lo que pasa es que no puede evitar ser mi verdadero yo. Eso de estar fuera de mi personaje siendo un espíritu navideño que te ayuda a cambiar es bastante difícil.

Voldemort: No me llames Voldi. ¡¿Y tú crees que para mío es pan comido!

Sirius (aburrido): Bueno, volviendo a donde nos quedamos. Estamos aquí para que veas la Navidad de tu sobrino.

En ese instante apareció Lucius llevando un pavo asado inmenso y perfecto hasta el centro de la mesa en la que ya se encontraban muchas personas reunidas, entre ellas estaban Narcisa, Draco, la familia Crabbe, la familia Goyle y la familia Zabbini.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y comiendo comenzó la conversación, uno de los temas que llamó la atención de Voldemort fue el que comenzó la señora Goyle.

Sra. Goyle: Lucius, ¿y dónde está Lord Voldemort?

Lucius: No viene, dice que es mucho colesterol.

Sra. Crabbe: Pero si está puro hueso y pellejo. Necesita alimentarse bien.

Sra. Goyle: De todas formas hubiese logrado que la comida nos hiciera mal.

Sr. Goyle (sumamente nervioso): Querida, ¿por qué dices eso?

Sra. Goyle: Es que es tan serio y nos asusta tanto que luego no puedo ni probar bocado.

Ese comentario provocó una risita nerviosa por parte de todos los asistentes con excepción de la familia Malfoy.

Lucius: Mi tío es una persona que sabe imponerse ante la multitud y habla únicamente de temas importantes.

Voldemort (a Sirius): ¡Ese es mi sobrino!

Sirius: ¡Shh! Sigue escuchando.

Sra. Zabbini: Pero no puedes negar que no tiene vida social, y solo aparece en reuniones de mortífagos para darnos nuestras órdenes.

Narcisa: Tal vez sí debería relajarse un poco más.

Lucius: Bueno, creo que tienen un poco de razón.

Voldemort: Ahora mismo te exijo que me dejes entrar para darle su a merecido a esta sarta de traidores.

Sirius: ¡No! Además lo que dicen no es mentira.

Voldemort: ¡Cómo osas desobedecerme! Déjame entrar o te obligo con un Av…

Sirius (muy tranquilo): ¿Avada Kedavra? Bueno, no creo que los muertos podamos morir más ¿sabías? De todas formas ya nos vamos.

Y antes que Voldemort pudiera reaccionar se encontraron nuevamente sobre el lomo de Buckbeack, volando por encima de los tejados.

Se detuvieron en un barrio muy pobre, justo enfrente de la casa más vieja del lugar.

Voldemort: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué puede interesarme dentro de esta casucha?

Sirius: Espera y verás.

Un silbido atrajo la atención de Voldemort, era Arthur Weasley que cargaba en hombros a Harry Potter. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ambos entraban en la casucha, y que mágicamente (porque fue con magia para lograr el personaje) Harry Potter carecía de una pierna.

Voldemort: Sabía que Arthur vivía pobremente, pero esto… esto ya es el colmo.

Sirius: ¿No será que te da un poco de vergüenza?

Voldemort: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme yo?

Sirius: ¿Pues no es obvio? Con el sueldo que le das por trabajar todo el día es casi un milagro que pueda mantener esta casa y a su numerosa familia. Sin contar que fue tan generoso de adoptar a Harry y encargarse lo mejor que puede de su enfermedad.

Voldemort: ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? La falta de una pierna no mata a nadie.

Sirius: Eso no, pero tiene un mal al corazón, y la intervención mágica es muy costosa para Arthur.

Voldemort: Pero si parece que les espera un banquete navideño en el horno. Y además Harry tiene una escoba.

Sirius: La escoba es de segunda, aunque parece de sexta, y se la regalaron a Harry en San Mungo, pues es mucho mejor volar que ir cojeando con unas incómodas muletas. Y acerca de la comida, ¿por qué no observas más detenidamente?

Sirius señaló a Molly Weasley, quien sacaba del horno tres humeantes codornices delgadas. Luego las colocó en el centro de la mesa y se dispusieron a dar el brindis Navideño.

Voldemort: ¿Y dónde está el resto de la comida?

Sirius: ¿Qué resto? Eso es todo.

Voldemort: Imposible, yo solo como más que eso y mira lo delgado que estoy. Ellos son 7.

Sirius: En realidad son 10. Mira, parece que los otros 3 estaban adentro.

Voldemort: ¡¿Diez!

Sirius: Sí, diez. Ahora escucha.

Arthur: Quisiera que brindáramos por Lord Voldemort, porque sino fuera por el trabajo que tengo con él, no podríamos tener una cena esta noche.

Molly: ¿Estás loco? Ese viejo es un ruin, mezquino y mortífago.

Arthur: ¡Molly, los niños! Además hoy es Navidad.

Molly: Tienes razón, brindemos por él para que sea feliz, aunque lo dudo.

Arthur: ¡Por Lord Voldemort!

Todos los Weasley y Harry: ¡Por Lord Voldemort!

Voldemort: Pero ¿cómo es posible que brinde por mí cuándo lo que dice su esposa es cierto?

Sirius: Y ya lo vas admitiendo.

Voldemort: Sí, me he dado cuenta que en mi búsqueda de poder me alejé de todo y que no he gozado de mi vida, ni de mis otras oportunidades ganadas a base de horcruxes. Ahora sí quiero cambiar…

En ese momento Harry comenzó a toser fuertemente, la excitación de la fiesta lo había cansado sobremanera.

Voldemort: Fantasma ¿qué va a pasar con Harry?

Sirius: El futuro no es mi territorio, pero veo una escoba muy vieja sin dueño.

Voldemort: Pero…

Sirius: Mi tiempo se ha acabado, no te preocupes, alguien ya viene a buscarte.

Y como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, Sirius desapareció entre la neblina nocturna, la cual fue aumentando paulatinamente hasta rodear a Voldemort completamente. Cuando la neblina se disipó, una figura encapuchada se encontraba delante de él, y un frío lo recorrió helándole hasta los huesos.

Voldemort: Así que tú eres el que ve el futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL ÚLTIMO DE LOS TRES ESPÍRITUS**

El fantasma asintió sin emitir sonido alguno. Y de la misma forma lo tomó por el hombro y lo guió a una calle en la que se encontraban algunos hombres hablando.

Sr. Goyle: No creo que nadie vaya a su "funeral".

Sr. Crabbe: Eso es muy seguro. Porque aunque tenía muchos seguidores, casi nadie lo estimaba.

Sr. Zabbini: Yo iría. Pero solo si hubiese comida o repartieran sus bienes.

Sr. Goyle: Acerca de sus bienes lo dudo mucho, según escuché ya entraron a saquear la casa y no dejaron más que las paredes.

Sr. Zabbini: Parece que el viejo tacaño no dejó testamento.

Sr. Crabbe: Ni siquiera un centavo para su único familiar.

Sr. Goyle: Enhorabuena que murió.

A Voldemort casi le dio un infarto cuando el fantasma, el último y al que más temía, lo tocó por el hombro para indicarle que debían seguir otro camino.

Voldemort: ¿De qué pobre diablo hablaban?

Al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando solo.

Voldemort: Sé que la descripción se asemeja a la mía, pero yo ya aprendí mi lección y quiero cambiar…

Se calló al reconocer el lugar al que habían llegado. Era el cementerio y había una tumba reciente rodeada por 9 personas de luto. Junto a la lápida se podía apreciar una escoba muy vieja a manera de adorno.

Voldemort: No me digas que es… Harry.

El fantasma solo asintió e hizo que Voldemort lo siguiera hasta una tumba recién cavada. Voldemort se acercó para distinguir la inscripción de la lápida. ¡Era su tumba!

Voldemort: No… no puede ser, ¿es qué acaso no merezco otra oportunidad? Pero…

Voldemort se quedó petrificado al leer el epitafio completo:

"Aquí yace Lord Voldemort luego del "beso".

Enterrado vivo… pero sin alma"

Voldemort se volteó hacia el fantasma lleno de pánico, y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la capucha había caído sobre los hombros de su guía para mostrar que no era un fantasma, sino un dementor.

Voldemort: ¡Nooo! ¡Piedad!

Trató de huir pero sus piernas no le funcionaron, y cayó sentado, indefenso mientras la horrenda boca del dementor se acercaba para robarle su alma.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: CONCLUSIÓN**

Voldemort sintió que caía en un abismo enorme rodeado por brasas ardientes y que gritaba sin ser escuchado. Un ruido lejano llamó su atención, sonaba como un timbre. En ese momento abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cuarto.

Voldemort (excitado y feliz): ¡Me han dado una nueva oportunidad!

Se paró de un brinco y se puso su abrigo encima del pijama. Salió corriendo a abrir la puerta mientras tarareaba una canción de Navidad. Era el lechero, lo saludó cortésmente y le pagó sin reclamar su vuelto. Fue a varias tiendas y en el camino dio muchas limosnas.

Mientras caminaba por la avenida principal se topó con Lucius.

Voldemort: ¡Lucius, Feliz Navidad!

Lucius (asombrado): ¡Feliz Navidad tío!

Voldemort: Quería saber si la invitación que me hiciste ayer sigue en pie.

Lucius (dudando un poco): Sí.

Voldemort: Pues quería aceptarla, me muero por comer los manjares que cocine Narcisa.

Lucius (feliz): Entonces te esperamos a la hora de la cena.

Voldemort: A la hora de la cena nos vemos.

Lucius: ¡Hasta la cena!

Luego de despedirse dobló por una pequeña calle y finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa que ahora conocía bien. Llamó a la puerta y Arthur Weasley le abrió la puerta.

Arthur: ¡Lord Voldemort! Pero si aún no son las siete.

Voldemort (simulando enojo): He venido por un asunto importante. Quería informarte que ya no necesito tus servicios como mi ayudante.

Arthur: P…pe…pero…

Voldemort: Sino mas bien como mi socio.

Harry: ¿Socio? ¿Eso quiere decir que le va a pagar más?

Voldemort: Exactamente, además de su bono navideño. Y además hoy es Navidad, así que traigo regalos para todos.

Voldemort sacó un gran pavo para la cena de los Weasley y muchos regalos para todos ellos. Rechazó la oferta que le hizo Molly de quedarse a comer, disculpándose por tener otro compromiso con su sobrino. Y después de todo y antes de irse sacó un último paquete y se lo entregó a Harry. Era una Saeta de Fuego.

Voldemort: Creo que ya es hora de reemplazar esa vieja escoba tuya.

Harry: ¿Acaso está envenenada?

Voldemort: Aunque quise hacerlo la autora no me dejó con la excusa que malograba el ambiente navideño del cuento.

Harry: Entonces así sí recibo gustoso tu regalo. Gracias.

Todos: ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
